The Watcher
by Dakotah Rowan
Summary: This story is about Valkyrie Cain  no powers  and well, to sum it up: a scary mystery stalker, secondary school, drama, bullies, love at first sight, and that feeling you get when you know you've bet that person before. R&R!
1. First Day

**Dear fanficcers (2 'c's? I don't know.). This story is called The Watcher.**

**As you know from the description, it is about Valkyrie Cain, in high school, as it is called (year five of secondary school). No powers. There is a mysterious boy named Skulduggery whom she stumbles upon one day. Rumor has it (no pun intended) that Skulduggery was involved with the murder of his family. But Valkyrie finds him familiar. Just as she begins to get involved with him, threats begin showing up. Who is this enigmatic stalker, and what does he want with Valkyrie?**

**Adieu for now, my dear readers. Please review, and enjoy The Watcher.**

Monday mornings. Monday mornings were the only days of the year that cause great pain to Valkyrie Cain. Pain, as in emotional pain? Of course not. Physical pain. The pain of getting up, after a whole summer of sleeping in, and hauling ass to secondary school.

On the bright side- mind you, this is a pretty rubbish bright side- there was only one more year of secondary school. The bad side? There was _one more year_ of secondary school left. I wouldn't really call that a win-win. It's more of a great letdown.

Valkyrie sighed, as her mother –Melissa- called her to get her butt out of bed, and come downstairs, before she came up there, and dragged Valkyrie out of bed. Valkyrie groaned, sliding her legs out from under the comforter. Eyes still half-closed, Valkyrie worked her way around her room, clothing herself. Not really paying attention to what she was putting on. Valkyrie stood in front of her mirror, dragging a hair brush through her hair. Her black straight hair wasn't that bad. Her brown eyes looked dull in the morning light. Her lips were a soft pink colour, and her skin was as pale as Edward Cullen. Without the sparkle. That's just gay.

"-Stephanie!" Valkyrie's mother called from downstairs. Again. There was a reason everyone called Valkyrie- Stephanie. It was because she had changed her name behind her parent's back. To Valkyrie Cain. Of course, her parents just about had a cow- no. they almost had a whole _farm._ Valkyrie's parents still called her Stephanie, much to Valkyrie's dismay.

"Jesus, mum! Calm down! I'm coming!" Valkyrie yelled back. "Geez." She huffed to herself. She set her brush down on her table, attempting to fluff her hair up a bit. It stuck out, not falling down, making Valkyrie's hair look like a rat's nest.

She panicked, fixing the fault immediately. Once satisfied with her hair, Valkyrie headed downstairs, making a mental note: _don't ever fluff hair without a mirror, or prepare to commit social suicide._

Not that Valkyrie has any social suicide to kill. At school, Valkyrie was a pretty mediocre girl. Good grades in school, mostly high B's and low A's. Valkyrie wasn't the 'popular girl' or the 'outcast'. That is, if your term of 'outcast' meant that you had no friends, and was teased and bullied by all the poplar kids.

Valkyrie was pretty close to that though. She had two friends. One, her guy-friend, Vaurien (who's gay, by the way. Not that Valkyrie cared) and Valkyrie's best friend, Tanith. Valkyrie wasn't really _bullied, _so to speak. But she was picked on, and sometimes shoves and punches were thrown. Valkyrie never knew why. It could've been when Valkyrie was playing soccer at a championship – she didn't even know why she agreed with her parents to join the team- and she kicked the ball into the wrong goal, causing the loss of the game.

Maybe, it was when one of the jocks tried to, well, seduce her, and Valkyrie pushed him off, claiming that 'there was no way in hell that her first would be him'. Therefore, earning the nickname- Virgin Valkyrie.

Or, perhaps, it was when Valkyrie exposed Kori, the "Queen Bee", as the one who had shoved Mr. Lin's wife down the stairs-causing the miscarriage of her son. Valkyrie wasn't even public about the announcement. She had told the headmaster, telling him to look over the security cameras. The next day, the headmaster announced on the intercom, that Kori was the reason for it. Then, of course, he announced who had told him.

That was the third week of school last year. Kori was destined to be back in school three weeks from now, newly out of jail.

Just the thought of what Kori's arrival was scary to Valkyrie. It was… Disturbing.

Valkyrie shoved those thoughts away, shoveling her last bit of Wheaties into her mouth. She went over to the dishwasher, putting the bowls inside. She waved goodbye to her mother, and grabbed her bag on the way out of their house. Outside, her aloof father was in the car, waiting for her. She slid into the passenger side of the car.

Her father turned on the ignition, letting the car roar to life.

"Don't forget your seatbelt." Valkyrie's father mentioned. She rolled her eyes, clicking the belt into place.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young miss." Valkyrie's father scolded. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

They rode in silence all the way to the school. Her father parked in front of the large, gray, morose building, with the words **HAGGARD REGIONAL SECONDARY SCHOOL** written on the front of the building, in blue.

"Hurry along now." Valkyrie's father ushered.

"Why the rush?" Valkyrie asked, curious. Ok, no, she wasn't curious, but she had to act that way.

"I forgot my underwear back at home. I have to get it before work." Valkyrie's father mumbled. Valkyrie barked a laugh, opening the door, letting herself out.

"Because your world would just be _over_ if you didn't." Valkyrie said back to him, through the rolled- down window.

"Good-bye, Stephanie." Valkyrie's father sighed, amused. He sped off. Valkyrie laughed to herself, and turned around, facing the building of death.

"Steph- I mean, Valkyrieeeeee!" a high-pitch squeal came from Valkyrie's right. She barely had enough time to brace herself, as a blonde figure ran into Valkyrie, almost knocking her down to the grass.

"Geez, Tanith. Sod off." Valkyrie laughed, attempting to pry her best friend from her waist.

Tanith was a blonde, with blue eyes. She had a build, and rose-coloured lips. She was around Valkyrie's height- 5.9 feet tall. Tanith always wore leather, and black jeans. She had about the biggest smile plastered on her face. She eventually let go of Valkyrie.

"Where's Vaurien?" Valkyrie asked the blonde. She nodded her head to the double-doors.

"Oh." Valkyrie said, her face falling. "In _there."_

"Aw. It won't be that bad." Tanith said, smiling.

"Yeah, but… Kori is coming back this year." Valkyrie pouted. There was a slight wave of concern and fear that flashed upon Tanith's face. It disappeared as soon as it came. She hooked her arm in Valkyrie's and began skipping down the sidewalk. Valkyrie had no idea how Tanith manages to be so optimistic all the time.

"VAURIEN!" Tanith called towards the building, where a tall boy stood just inside the doors, wearing plaid britches, and a button-up, with the top few buttons undone. He was wearing boots, and a red scarf.

Tanith waved the poor boy outside. He came to a stop in front of Valkyrie. They exchanged a hug.

"I missed you." Valkyrie murmured. Tanith tapped her shoulder, and Valkyrie turned around. Tanith sent a soft bitch-slap to Valkyrie's face.

"Of course, I missed you, too." Valkyrie submissed. Tanith gave a good natured _hmph, _and began to stalk towards the building, eyes squeezed shut . I laughed slightly to myself,

"C'mon, Vaurien. We'd better catch her before she runs into a wall." Valkyrie murmured. Vaurien laughed, as the duo walked towards the building of Death.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! BTW. JORDAN. FRANCIS. Hands off. I know I said that perhaps something like this was a possibility, but… I'm sorry. I just have it all mapped out. Perhaps on a different one? Jordan and u and I can just build off of that….**

**GOT IT? 3 yall.**

**Ahem.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review!**

**REMEMBER FRANCIS JORDAN. FB ME so that I get you all understand…. Or else.. :D jk. But please let me do this one on my own.**

**LUV EVERYONE!**

**~Dakotah Rowan.**


	2. Love at First Sight

**Hey everyone- again…This is the chapter two of The Watcher. I hope you enjoyed the last one. Gain, review are accepted and asked for. Largely. ENJOY!**

Valkyrie's day went a bit like this: first block of the day- Latin. Second block, Language Arts. Third block- science. Fourth block, World History, then lunch (yay). After lunch, there was art, writing, and math.

Yes, wasn't school just _delightful._

Luckily for Valkyrie, every one of her classes had either Vaurien or Tanith in it, so there was always someone there to entertain her through an hour of studies. They were the ones who made Valkyrie's day absolutely amazing. But after the bell rings, signaling the departure of all children from the school, everything turns to hell.

It all begins with a gigantic yellow vehicle.

Valkyrie groaned as she got on the bus. Her back screamed at the weight of five books, a binder, and multiple notebooks. First day back from summer break, and almost all of the teachers had assigned homework. That's just luck, my friends.

The bus itself was crowded, hot, and stank of the sweat omitting from the younger kids who were ridden with puberty. Everyone on the bus was talking. The bus also was very clique- grouped. In the top right side of the bus, were the popular pretty _hoes, _all with their Prada bags, expensive phones, and high pitched voices. Revolting. On the left side of the bus, were all of the jocks, and older teenagers. They had their sport gear, and footballs.

Behind the popular boys were the trouble-makers. No matter the gender, all the emotionals and goths sat in that section. To their right were the nerds and computer geeks.

And in the very back of the bus, was where Valkyrie's group was- the kids who were constantly shoved down, and picked upon. Unfortunately for Valkyrie, she had to pass through a whole wall of snide remarks and taunts to get to the back.

Valkyrie took a deep breath, and began to walk forward.

"Hey, Veevee! You should come over to my place later tonight, and can get a little _laid_ back." Some dude yelled at Valkyrie. A chorus of laughter came from the boys' side. Valkyrie felt her face turn red, and she tried to ignore it.

"Hey, Valkyrie! The sixties called- they want their clothes back!"

"I think I found the perfect match for you- Rick Astley!"

"Hey Valkyrie!"

"Hey, Valkyrie!"

"Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie ground her teeth together, and made her way to the back of the bus. On the way, one of the preppy girls stuck her foot out, tripping Valkyrie. Valkyrie tumbled to the floor, then spun around, looking up at the she-demon face of Marissa, Kori's wing woman. Since Kori has been in jail, Marissa took over on the beating-up sleigh.

Marissa giggled. "Oops. My bad." She said, in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, Marissa. Knock it off." Said a voice from behind. Valkyrie didn't dare look back to see who it was. Kori glanced up quickly, her face staying stoic. She made a sound that was halfway in-between a groan, and a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"OK, Skull. Anything for you." Marissa angled her eyes back down at Valkyrie. "Better luck next time." She turned around in her seat. A hand grabbed the top of Valkyries arm, and began to pull her up to my feet.

"You alright?" he person asked. Valkyrie turned around, and was face-to-face to a goddess.

He was certainly tall, dark, and handsome. The perfect description of the boy-next-door. He was tall, with broad shoulders. His eyes were a dark mahogany color, the kind of dark that when you look close to them, you get the iris and the pupil mixed up. He was well-fitted, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He had short black, tousled hair, and soft lips that looked just absolutely delicious.

Get a hold of yourself, Valkyrie.

"Um.. Y-yes." Valkyrie stuttered, embarrassingly enough. The god standing before Valkyrie held out his hand.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." He introduced. Valkyrie shook his hand, her whole body cold with shock. Even his hands were perfect. Valkyrie managed a small smile.

"Valkyrie Cain."

"Sorry about my girlfriend's mate. I guess she's on a bit of a perpetual PMS." He apologized. Girlfriend? That's just _perfect._

"No, it's fine- really. I'm used to it." Valkyrie amended. OK, that definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Skulduggery's face fell, full of pity. Valkyrie wanted to reach out, and put a hand on his cheek. She wanted to comfort him. But she didn't.

He opened his mouth, about to say more, when someone from the front of the bus yelled- 'hey! Get a move on!' Skulduggery's lip twitched a bit, like a smile.

"Well, see you around, Valkyrie Cain." He said.

"Yeah…" Valkyrie mumbled, turning away, completely awestruck at the ginormity of what had just happened to her. She just met the perfect guy- granted, he had a peculiar name, but Valkyrie shouldn't really be talking- and he was the boyfriend of the girl Valkyrie loathed. Dammit.

Valkyrie moved to the back of the bus, and sat next to Danielle, a bookworm. Valkyrie glanced up at the front of the bus, and saw Skulduggery looking back at her. He smiled, and she returned the favour, getting all warm inside.

Then, as if Marissa had a sixth sense, she slapped Skulduggery's face, so that he was looking at her.

"If Kori found out that you may possibly be dating another girl," Marissa announced, loud enough to make sure Valkyrie heard, "she would get pretty angry."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. You're saying that Mr Top-notch is the beau of that _bitch?" _Tanith hissed from the other side of the phone. Valkyrie nodded, then remembered that Tanith couldn't see her.

"I'm nodding, Tanith."

"HOLY SHIT."

Valkyrie turned the volume down on her phone, before putting it back down on her comforter. Valkyrie was doing her Latin homework- exercises 1-3.

"That little… I can't say. But we're gonna catch you that boy, you hear me?"

"Yes I do. Hey, for Latin, what is the translation for '_puer et puella lupam amant_?" Valkyrie asked, looking over the sentence.

"The boy and the girl love the she-wolf. But mark my words, Valkyrie Cain. By Christmas of this year, we will have you that boy, and you'll be able to _das puer omnia_."

"TANITH! You're disgusting. I can't believe I know you!" Valkyrie exploded, caught totally off guard. She could hear Tanith's laugh from the other side of the phone. "You have dirty thoughts."

"_Cogito ergo sum, meus amo._" Tanith said, still chuckling.

"Go away." Valkyrie mumbled into the phone. Just before she clicked the 'end' button, she heard Tanith say "vale!" then Valkyrie ended the call. After that, she turned her phone off, just to be completely sure that Tanith wasn't going to call back. Valkyrie sighed to herself, knowing that her best friend was hopeless. There was a knock on the door, and her mother stuck her head in through the crack.

"What happened up here?" her mum asked, concerned.

"Tanith happened, that's what." Valkyrie grumbled, crossing her arms juvenilely. Her mother laughed, a high pitched peal. 

"Well, dinner is in five, so be ready." Her mum advised. Valkyrie nodded, showing that she understood the heads-up. She closed her books, finishing up the last word in her homework. She put all of her books in her book bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and headed downstairs. Valkyrie set the bag by the door, as usual.

"Valkyrie! TIM-" her mum began to call, turning around. She then realized that her daughter was standing right next to her. "Right. Dinner time." Her mother said, putting some broccoli, garlic bread, and spaghetti on Valkyrie's plate.

Her mum ushered Valkyrie into the dining room, where her father was already sitting staring hungrily at the food.

"Desmond, you don't have to wait for us." Valkyrie's mum said. Her father looked up, a look of 'pure horror' on his face.

"No. I was taught a certain way, and I certainly am not giving that up. Not today." He _harrumphed._

"OK then, dig in." Valkyrie's mother said.

Valkyrie's dinner was mostly in silence, while she was thinking about Skulduggery. He seemed nice enough, but there was something odd about him, but Valkyrie couldn't quite place it. And for the most part, Valkyrie kept on getting the impression that she had seen Skulduggery before. She didn't know where, but he looked strangely familiar.

Maybe she just needed a night to sleep on it.

**OK, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I did. Did you? Yes? Then I LOVE YOU. BTW, thanks to my friend, who is incognito at the moment. I'm not going to reveal her true name, so I'll call her Francis.**

**This was dedicated to you, my dear. ANDDDDDD everyone else who has read this. I love you all, please review. I like hearing people's feedback, and it is very uplifting. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~ Dakotah Rowan**


End file.
